Two Arms
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: "Ino, kau tahu...aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Tuhan memberikanku dua tangan, kedua tanganku ini diciptakan hanya untuk memelukmu...hanya dirimu...selalu," ujar Gaara. GaaIno , OneShoot. Kejutan yang tak terduga untuk Ino. just check this out Minna. :D


Minna-san,ini drabble pertama saya, daripada lama terpendam, saya pikir lebih baik saya nekat publish aja deh XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Jiisan.

Warning: Fanon, AU, OOC-ness, Typos, Grammatical errors ,Bad storyline.

Genre: Romance (?), Friendship (?).

Pairing: GaaIno

Hope you enjoy this drabble minna :D

Sebelum memulai ficlet ini aku mau share beberapa quotes dulu deh, xixixixixi:D

Quotes:

_"I have found men who didn't know how to kiss. I've always found time to teach them." by Mae West._

_"It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." Love Quote by Alfred Lord Tennyson._

_"The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart." by Helen Keller._

_"If you judge people, you have no time to love them." by Mother Teresa._

_"Gravitation can not be held responsible for people falling in love."__ -Albert Einstein._

_"To be brave is to love unconditionally without expecting anything in return." – Madonna_

* * *

**Two Arms**

Siang itu Kantin Konoha Gakuen.

Terlihat lima orang gadis seusia kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Atas sedang berbincang-bincang di sebuah meja yang cukup besar dengan delapan kursi, namun hanya lima buah kursi yang terisi. Mereka memilih meja yang terletak paling dekat dengan layar TV besar yang memang tersedia di kantin sekolah itu.

"Demi apapun aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba sikapnya mendadak berubah!" keluh gadis berambut pirang bermata biru laut yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Memangnya sejak kapan dia berubah? Setahuku kemarin kalian masih terlihat mesra saja tuh!" timpal gadis berambut hazelnut dengan gaya rambut yang khas oriental mandarin yang bernama Tenten.

"Iya, bahkan semalam kamu mengirim pesan padaku,katamu kemarin dia baru saja membelikanmu kalung lucu incaranmu itu kan?" kali ini gadis berambut merah jambu bermata hijau terang yang bercakap.

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaanmu saja Ino, daritadi kuamati sikap dia tetap sama kok, tidak ada yang berubah". Sekarang giliran gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang menjawab.

"Huft,kalian tidak mengerti dia sih, dia itu tidak per…."

Ucapan Ino teinterupsi oleh pelayan kantin yang mengantarkan pesanan makanan mereka. Setelah tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Ino kemudian menyesap jus tomat kesukaannya itu baru kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Iya,maksudku sikap dia hari ini benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat, asal kalian tahu dia itu tidak pernah tidak mengirimkan pesan singkat sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, tapi hari ini dia sama sekali tidak mengirim pesan barang satupun,dan lagi dia tidak mengantarku ke kelas sebagaimana biasa ia lakukan setiap hari, dan yang lebih parah lagi, dia tadi terlihat berjalan bersama Matsuri,kalian bias membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku kan?"

"I..Ino-chan, jangan dulu mengambil cepat kesimpulan, mungkin ini semua hanya kebetulan semata,kita lihat dulu sampai nanti sore,bagaimana?" kali ini giliran gadis berambut panjang yang terkenal pendiam dan bernama Hinata yang mencoba menimpali.

"Kyaaaa..jangan-jangan, Ino jangan-jangan dia selingkuh!" ucap Karin yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam dari Tenten dan Sakura.

"Karin, kau memperburuk keadaan!" ujar Sakura pada Karin.

"Kenapa tak langsung kau tanyakan padanya Ino?" Tanya Tentenyang diamini oleh yang lainnya.

"Inginku sih begitu, tapi dia sama sekali tak membalas pesanku!" jawab Ino sambil bersungut-sungut, rupanya _mood_ dia sedang tidak bagus.

"Sudah kau coba telepon dia?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Sama sekali tak diangkat!" Jawab Ino dengan penuh rasa kecewa.

"Coba lagi saja Ino, mungkin tadi dia sedang ada kelas, tak ada salahnya mencoba lagi kan?" Sakura mencoba memberi saran pada sahabat karibya itu.

Setelah sejenak berpikir, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran sahabatnya itu, 'baiklah,akan kucoba lagi' begitu pikirnya kala itu.

"AAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak Ino dengan kesalnya, ia tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang mendadak tertuju kea rah mereka.

"A..ada apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati dan setengah berbisik.

"Dia baru saja _reject_ panggilan telepon dariku!" Jawab Ino setengah membentak.

"Ino, apa kemarin kau melakukan kesalahan padanya, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya tapi cobalah kau ingat-ingat, barangkali kau membuatnya tersinggung" Kali ini giliran Karin yang memberikan saran.

Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin sambil berpikir keras dimana,kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa membuat kekasihnya itu berubah sikap hari ini.

"Kemarin ya" Gumamnya.

Yang ia ingat hanya sepulang sekolah kekasihnya mengajak berkunjung ke pusat perbelanjaan, kemudian membelikannya kalung kesukaannya, lalu makan di _food court_, lalu mengobrol sebentar di taman kota,baru kemudian pulang.

"Tidak ada, menurutku sikapku kemarin biasa saja, ucapanku juga tidak ada yang membuatnya sakit hati kok" Ujar Ino.

"Lalu, mengapa sikap dia mendadak berubah?" Tanya Karin dengan polosnya.

"Hal itulah yang sedang aku cari tahu Karin!" Jawab Ino dengan sewotnya.

"Ano, sumimasen Yamanaka-senpai!" sapa seorang siswa kelas satu kepada Ino dengan agak ragu-ragu.

"Un, _nan desu ka_?" timpal Ino.

(Nan desu ka: bisa saya bantu/apa?)

"Ano, ini ada titipan untuk senpai, tadi ada seorang senpai yang menyuruhku untuk memberikan pada Yamanaka-senpai." Kata siswa itu.

Lalu, siswa itu memberikan sebuah _bouquet_ yang sangat cantik pada Ino.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Ano,soal itu maaf saya tidak bisa menjawab,saya permisi senpai" Ucap siswa itu lalu kemudian pergi.

"Are? Mengapa begitu?, eh soal bunga itu, arigatou!" Jawab Ino.

"Ino, lihat! Ada kertas di _bouquet_ itu!" seru Sakura.

'_Hanakotoba no Kazukazu_' begitu tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

(Hanakotoba no Kazukazu: the many meanings of flower).

"Ngomong-ngomong, bunga dari siapa Ino? Dari dia kah?" Tanya Tenten.

"Entahlah" Jawab Ino. Dia sendiri sebenarnya bingung, 'siapa gerangan yang mengirim bunga ini untukku' begitulah isi benaknya saat ini.

'setahuku dia tidak pernah mengirimiku bunga,aku kan punya toko bunga sendiri,terlebih lagi, ini di sekolah,dia tidak se-vokal itu!' begitu pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, di speaker seantero sekolah, terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang berat,tegas,dan gagah.

"Jika kau mendengar ini, lagu ini untukmu!" Ujar suara dalam speaker itu.

"Happy Birthday to you,Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Ino!" lanjut suara itu sambil bernyanyi dan diikuti oleh semua orang dalam kantin termasuk SakuTenHinaKarin.

Para sahabatnya itupun langsung memeluk Ino sambil mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Ino yang kini terisak. Orang-orang dalam kantin pun tak lupa member ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino, _otanjoubi omedetou ne! Kimi wa hontou ni kawai ne_?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara, Ia muncul mendadak dari belakang Ino sambil membawa sebuah kue _Rainbow Cake_ kesukaan Ino di tangan kanannya,sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebuah _mic_.  
(Otanjoubi omedetou : selamat ulang tahun; Kimi wa hontou ni kawai ne : kamu benar-benar cantik).

"Ga..Gaara jadi ini semua ulah kau?" Ujar Ino tak percaya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semu merah di pipinya.

"Kau menerima _bouquet_ dariku kan?" Gaara malah balik bertanya.

"Gomenasai Hime-sama, aku melakukan semua ini karena hari ini ulang tahunmu yang ke-16, aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan yang tak terlupakan" Ujar Gaara sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_Well, it's making a wish time_, Hime, sila buat permohonan!" ucapnya kemudian sambil memberikan kue itu pada Ino.

Sedetik kemudian Ino membuat permohonan sambil menutup mata lalu meniup lilin yang ada pada kue tersebut dan diiringin tepukan tangan dari orang-orang di kantin.

Ino lalu memeluk Gaara sambil terisak, ia benar-benar terharu kali ini. Hatinya tersentuh.

"Baka!Baka!Baka! Gaara no Baka! Kau benar-benar mempermainkan emosiku Gaara!" ucap Ino di dalam dekapan Gaara dengan nada yang dibuat secemberut mungkin tapi tak berhasil menyembunyikan senyumnya itu.

"Tapi kau tetap menyukaiku kan walaupun aku ini Baka?" Tanya Gaara jahil yang sontak membuat pipi Ino menjadi merah.

"_See?You are cute when you blush, Princess_!" kata Gaara sambil berbisik ke telinga Ino. Lalu Gaara memeluk Ino dengan erat seolah tak mau kehilangan Ino.

"Ino, kau tahu..aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Tuhan memberikanku dua tangan, kedua tanganku ini diciptakan hanya untuk memelukmu..hanya dirimu..selalu" Ujar Gaara.

The End

OWARI

Akhirnya kelar juga,mind to r n r?


End file.
